footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Lebanese Premier League
Lebanese Premier League (French: Championnat du Liban de Football; Arabic: الدوري اللبناني لكرة القدم) is the highest division of the Federation Libanaise de Football football league competitions. It was created in 1934 and its confederation is the AFC. There are 12 teams competing, but only 10 survive a season, which sees two teams getting relegated to the Lebanese Second Division. The two remaining places are taken by the promoted teams of the second highest division. The most successful club in the history of the league is Al-Ansar, topping with 13 league wins, while Homenetmen Beirut have and Nejmeh have 7. A world record was broken by Al-Ansar by going on a long run in division titles. They got the title in 1988 and kept on winning the title, all the way until 2000 inclusively. Nejmeh stopped the record by winning in 2000. Nejmeh SC are the current champions. Overview The Lebanese Premier League's fixtures are based upon home and away fixtures. For example, Team A will host eleven games against eleven different visitors (everyone else in the league). For the remaining eleven games, Team A will be hosted by the teams that visited their home ground. This wraps up the twenty-two games played. The points system is the international and most used system: * Win: 3 points * Draw: 1 point * Loss: 0 points * Entering Administration: 9 points deduction Ranking Structure The clubs are ranked by points, and tie breakers are, in the following order: *Goal difference *Goals scored *Head-to-head results *Disciplinary points Total Championships The number of national championships that clubs in Lebanon have attained. Lebanese Premier League Clubs - 2010/11 The map shows the locations of the Lebanese Premier League 2010-11 teams. The current season consists of the following teams: This season, the teams come from only 4 districts in Lebanon. Most of them come from the capital, Beirut, with other teams from Tyre, Sidon and Aley Most of the champions or title-holders of Lebanese Premier League seasons come from Beirut. Al-Ansar (13), Nejmeh (7) and Homenetmen Beirut (7) are all from Beirut. Relegated in 2010/11 Not yet determined Media coverage Broadcasting Future Television is the official television station designated to broadcast Lebanese Premier League matches. * Future Television (Domestic Broadcasting) Official Television Station * Al-Manar (Domestic Broadcasting) Selected Matches * Future America (North American Broadcasting) Official Satellite Channel Dedicated to Lebanese in North America * Future Australia (Oceanic Broadcasting) Official Satellite Channel Dedicated to Lebanese in Australia and New Zealand Previous winners *1934 : Al Nahda *1935 : American University of Beirut (unofficial) *1936 : Sika (Railways) (Beirut) *1937 : American University of Beirut (unofficial) *1938 : American University of Beirut (unofficial) *1939 : Sika (Railways) (Beirut) *1940 : No competition *1941 : Sika (Railways) (Beirut) *1942 : Al Nahda *1943 : Al Nahda *1944 : Homenetmen Beirut *1945 : Homenmen Beirut *1946 : Homenetmen Beirut *1947 : Al Nahda *1948 : Homenetmen Beirut *1949 : Al Nahda *1950 : No competition *1951 : Homenetmen Beirut *1952-53 : No competition *1954 : Homenmen Beirut *1955 : Homenetmen Beirut *1956 : Racing Beirut *1957 : Homenmen Beirut *1958-60 : No competition *1961 : Homenmen Beirut *1962 : No competition *1963 : Homenetmen Beirut *1964 : No competition *1965 : Racing Beirut *1966 : No competition *1967 : Al-Shabiba Mazraa *1968 : No competition *1969 : Homenetmen Beirut *1970 : Racing Beirut *1971-72 : No competition *1973 : Nejmeh (unofficial) *1974 : No competition *1975 : Nejmeh (unofficial) *1976-86 : No competition *1987 : Salam Zgharta *1988 : Al Ansar *1989 : Al Ansar *1990 : Al Ansar *1991 : Al Ansar *1992 : Al Ansar *1993 : Al Ansar *1994 : Al Ansar *1995 : Al Ansar *1996 : Al Ansar *1997 : Al Ansar *1998 : Al Ansar *1999 : Al Ansar *2000 : Nejmeh *2001 : Withheld *2002 : Nejmeh *2003 : Olympic Beirut *2004 : Nejmeh *2004-05 : Nejmeh *2005-06 : Al Ansar *2006-07 : Al Ansar *2007-08 : Al Ahed *2008–09 : Nejmeh *2009–10 : Al Ahed Players Expatriate Footballers A number of expatriates currently play in the competition. Mostly, formerBrazilian footballers have played for clubs that competed in the competition. Currently, Brazil ( Edílson José da Silva; Andréziño ), Cameroon ( Joël Tchami; Alphonse Tchami ), Ghana ( Emmanuel Duah; Daniel Nana Yeboah ) and many other countries have their players as formerly or currently registered in the Lebanese Premier League. List by continent This is a list of selected players former and current that have played in the competition by continent. Players in bold are currently playing the Lebanese Premier League. Asia * Buddy Farah * Bassim Abbas * Abdul-Wahab Abu Al-Hail * Sahib Abbas * Mahmoud Majeed * Salih Sadir * Khaled Saad * Gilberto Dos Santos * Salomão * Luís Fernandez * Mohamad Abu Ateeq * Mohammad Hamad * Remy Assaad * Wassim Abdel Hadi * Mahmoud Al Basat * Ali Saadeh * Assef Khalifa * Ahmad Ayoub * Wael Nazha * Khaled Afarah Americas * Evandro Russo Ramos * Tomi Jarmakani * Fábio Santos da Silva * Toninho Santos * Sílvio Costa * Edílson José da Silva * Andrezinho * Sebastião Ramos Junior * Agripino Serafim da Silva Júnior * Rafael Litty * Joao Alfredo * George Da Silva * Mohaméd Karanouh * Randolph Jerome * Kendall Velox * Errol McFarlane * David Nakhid * Peter Prospar * Esteban Dutra * Victor Hugo La Luz Europe * Hagob Donabedian * Armen Shahgeldyan * Krikor Alosian * Artur Kocharyan * Hamlet Mkhitaryan * Sergey Erzrumyan * Boris Lučić * Mario Ivanković * Ferris Scandar * Saïd Scandar * Spiridon Daskalakis * Mario Sader * Mustepa Tosca * Roman Lenski * Vasile Caciureac * Seyran Osipov * Sergey Khomutov * Mirko Teodorović * Dejan Lučić * Milan Bogunović Africa * Alphonse Tchami * Milat Pierre Polycarpe * Guy Charles Jimgou * Othman Safani * Ahmad Jaradi * Mahmoud Saad * Emmanuel Duah * Daniel Nana Yeboah * Daniel Addo * Samuel Akonkon * Mohsen Saleh * Hamid Termina * Hisham Shleikh * Sunday Oko * Robert Akaruye * Mba Derick Ebi * Moussa Gueye * Papa Cisse * Makethe Diop * Madiou Konate * Mohamed Kallon * Kemokai Kallon * Abu Bakar Bah * Donald Minitir * Nizar Khalfan Top Scorer By Season This is a list of top scorers by season. Correct as of June 11, 2009.Lebanon - List of Topscorers Goal of the Season References Category:Leagues Category:AFC first leagues